


Coming Out Of The Closet and I'm Doing Just Fine

by expolsion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, also really short but w/e, and yes the title is a mr brightside reference im sorry i dont know why im like this, kinda gay yall ;))), rated t entirely for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/pseuds/expolsion
Summary: 7 minutes in heaven prompt + annoying brotherly figures





	Coming Out Of The Closet and I'm Doing Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> 1000% unedited so lmk about any mistakes

"Waitwaitwait!" Reyna protested as Nico winked at her and slammed the closet door shut. She groaned and let her head drop against the door. What a jerk. He knew about her huge crush on Rachel, and he did this on purpose! Taking a deep breath, she turned to face where (she guessed) Rachel was. The closet was pitch-black so really all she could do was make an educated guess.

"So…." she began.

Rachel chuckled and said, "Well, what do we do now?"

Reyna felt unusually small. She didn't know what to say. She wiped her hands on her jeans. Ugh, they were getting sweaty and gross! Just her luck. She leant back on the door and slowly slid down to the ground until she landed with a thump. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I just sat down." Reyna patted the floor next to her. "Join me."

And so, Rachel sat down too. "Yikes, I'm 17, my joints shouldn't creak like that already." Reyna could hear the smile in her voice and softly chuckled in reply.

Then the awkward silence settled in.

After a minute, they both started at the same time. "Maybe we should-" "What if we-" They both said at the same time.

"Uh, you go first." Reyna said

"It's okay, say your thing first." Rachel replied.

"Oh," Reyna said. "Well it's stupid, don't worry about it-"

Rachel cut her off with a soft laugh. "Trust me, I'm sure it's no better than my idea."

At this point, Reyna was extremely glad that the closet was dark, because she was blushing like mad because Rachel's laugh was extremely cute and  _ how has she not noticed this before???? _

"Well," Reyna said, "Maybe we could just play 20 questions or something, like, get to know each other."

“That,” Rachel (too) slowly says, “sounds good.” It came out almost like a question. 

Reyna clears her throat. “Uh. Okay. I guess I’ll ask the first question?”  _ GODS, this is so fucking awkward... _

“Um. Did you really hit Kronos with a blue hairbrush, or did Percy make that up?”  _ STUPID!! _

Luckily, Rachel didn’t seem it was stupid, as she laughed. “Yeah, I did do that.” She chuckled. “Probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, hitting the lord of time with a fucking hairbrush.” 

Reyna couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Yeah, I gotta say, that’s pretty dumb. And I’ve seen some really dumb shit in my time. I had to deal with the 5th cohort!” Reyna couldn’t tell in the dark, but she thought Rachel was grinning. Reyna herself started to grin, until she remembered where she was and why. Instead, she shook her head and cleared her throat, then banged on the door with the heel on her hand.

“HEY! WHEN ARE WE GETTING LET BACK OUT?”

“TWO MORE MINUTES!” Nico shouted back.

“The little shit sounds almost gleeful.” Reyna muttered to Rachel, who quietly laughed in response.

“Hey.” Rachel said, sounding more serious. “I kinda want to talk about why the put us in here.”

_ FUCK. _

“Um. Okay?” Reyna said. “Are you sure? We don’t have to, I know it’s weird, and you’re straight anyway, right? Nico has this weird fucking gay-lesbian alliance concept going on now and I just don’t have it in me to bust his bubble when he’s happy for once, finally getting to be himself-”

“Wait.” Rachel cut Reyna off. “You’re not straight?”

“YOU’RE not straight?”

“ME?? Fuuuck no.”

“Me neither!!”

“And… You like me?” Rachel said hesitantly. 

“Yes.” Reyna said, her head down and her hands folded in her lap. 

Rachel reached out, fumbling around trying to find Reyna’s hands. “Where the fuck are - oh.” Reyna took Rachel’s hand in hers, and they blindly reached out, and after a few misses, their lips finally found each other and then - Nico barged in. “TIME’S UP, LADIES!” he shouted. Then, he looked down to where they were seated. Rachel untangled herself from Reyna just long enough to flip Nico off, then went right back to Reyna. 

 

~~

 

“You guys do NOT want to go in there.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at genderfluid-jaredkleinmann.tumblr.com


End file.
